inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Daisurozu's Dice Strategy!
This is episode 12 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Previously: Darkeru: No. I'm quitting the team. Vulcano: Darkeru...He just told me he quits the team. Legend Storm/Mesu/Taisuke: WHAT?! Darkeru: No. YOU GUYS are making a huge mistake if you don't leave the yard this instant, cause I'll call the police. Matt: WAIT A MINUTE! KOJI! Kaizon: Who's Koji? Selena: OF COURSE, KOJI! Koji: Well.......Okay, count on me. Everyone: YES! Taisuke: Also, our next opponent has been decided: Daisurozu! Jale(thinking): (DAISUROZU?!) Jale: I imediately recognized the name Daisurozu. Vulcano: The team that we're gonna face? Jale: That's right. Jale: And here's my idea... You need to learn a defending hissatsu. Vulcano: What? Episode 12: Combat Daisurozu's Dice Strategy! The next day, at training: Jale: Here I come, Vulcano! *starts running towards Vulcano with the ball* Vulcano: HAAAAAAAAA: VULCANIC ERUPTION!!!! *nothing happends* Jale dribbles Vulcano. Vulcano: *sigh* This isn't gonna work Jale. I'm just not a defender. Matt: Try more, Vulcano. Vulcano: I've been trying for over half an hour and I made no progress. Jale: The match is in 5 days. If you don't figure this out in those 5 days...I don't know how we're gonna win. Vulcano: Okay, okay, I'll try more. Four days later: Vulcano: VULCANIC ERUPTION!!! *A vulcano appears right under Jale. Vulcano then hits the ground with his foot but nothing happends* Damn it. Dorick: That's ok. That's a progress. Matt: Yeah, this is the first time the vulcano came out. Vulcano: But....tomorow's the match. Jale: I am aware. And it's not good that you haven't gotten this to work yet but... We'll figure out a way. Vulcano: ...Alright. Thanks. Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Koji is training with Sazoru, in front of Mesu. Koji: Ok, here goes: Jump-.... *Koji lands on Sazoru's head* Mesu laughs. Koji: DAMN IT!!!!! Why can I get this work already? I need to jump more....forward. Vulcano walks to Koji. Vulcano: If it makes you feel any better, I have no luck with Vulcanic Eruption either. I can only get the first phase to work. Koji: Well...my move only really has one phase, and I can't even get that to work. Ezoru walks up to Koji. Ezoru: I know. Why don't you practice this with Dorick? He's shorter, so it'd be easier to jump over him. Koji: Well...sure, but what I doubt Daisurozu is full of short people. Ezoru: Just to get started, you know. Koji: I guess it wouldn't hurt. Dorick, can you come here for a second? Dorick: Sure. Koji: Try to steal the ball from me. Dorick: Ok. Nature-..... Koji: JUMP CRATER! *Koji jumps over Dorick, and when he lands, he creates a crater in the ground, stunning Dorick* Dorick: Wow. Ezoru: I told you it'd work on Dorick. Koji: Yeah, but I still need to get this to work on average sized people. Day of the match: Taisuke: Before you all go out there, there is one thing left to be done. Our captain. Since Darkeru is gone, we no longer have a captain. So, that's why, right now I am naming you, Vulcano, the captain of Legend Storm. Vulcano: REALLY!? Matt: Wow, congrats Vulcano. Taisuke: Here's your captain band. The team walks on the field. Meanwhile: Darkeru is at home. He looks at a bag he has in his room. Darkeru: ... No. Back to the pitch: The teams meet. Jale: Hi. You are Saikoro. I'm a big fan. Saikoro: .... Ok. Vulcano: Why are you so silent? Saikoro: I am a strategist. We analyze everything, Jale: I'm one too, but I talk. Saikoro: It's just how I am. Let's play. Saikoro nods to his teammates, and they all go to their respective positions. Vulcano: I guess we should go too. KICK OFF: Kyu passses to Hachi. Hachi passes back to Shichi. Kai: What are they doing? They're going down the field? Jale: Watch. I know what they're doing. Shichi passes back to Saikoro. Jale: And there you go. Jale runs up field to Saikoro. Saikoro: No. TWENTY SIDED DICE! *Saikoro's ball turns into a dice that he kicks, rolling it. He rolls a 10. For 10 seconds, Legend Storm won't be able to move* Saikoro makes it past Vulcano and Matt in those 10 seconds. Jale: NOW, VULCANO! Vulcano: But I haven't perfected the move! Jale: TRY IT! Vulcano runs towards Saikoro and catches up. Vulcano: VULCANIC ERUPTION! *A vulcano appears but nothing happends* Saikoro: Weak. Jale and Dorick block Saikoro. Saikoro: Twenty Sided Dice! *He rolls another 10* In those 10 seconds, Saikoro makes it past all the defenders. Saikoro: Kyu! *passes* Kyu: *smirk* DICE ROLL! *The ball turns into a dice that he rolls. He rolls a 2, and shoots the ball* Kaizon: Two? I can handle this! GOD HAND G! *keeps it* Selena! Shi blocks her. Shi: DICE SHOWER! *Shi summons a dice shower from the sky, distracting Selena, while he takes the ball* Captain! Shi passes to Saikoro. Matt is in front of Saikoro. Matt: SOLAR-... Saikoro: TWENTY SIDED DICE! *He rolls a 16* In those 16 seconds, Saikoro makes it past Matt, Selena and Dorick. Jale: VULCANO! Vulcano: Ok! *catches up to Saikoro* VULCANIC ERUPTION! *The vulcano appears once more but nothing happends* Saikoro walks by Vulcano. Vulcano: Gah..... Sazoru blocks Saikoro. Saikoro: Twenty Sided Dice! *He rolls a 10* In those 10 seconds, he makes it past Sazoru and Jale. Saikoro: Hachi! Hachi: Alright: Dice Roll! *He rolls a 12* Kaizon: GOD HAND G! *keeps it* If I keep passing to the middle, Saikoro will get it, so.... *long pass* KAI! Kai gets it but is surrounded by Ni and San. Kai passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! Ichi: Dice Block!! *Ichi summons a huge dice that he holds against the ball, but the dice breaks* Goaaaal! 1-0 for Legend Storm. Vulcano: ALRIGHT! Meanwhile: Darkeru keeps looking at the bag, takes it, and walks out the house. Back to the stadium: KICK OFF: Hachi passes to Kyu. Kyu passes back to Roku. Roku attempts to pass back to Saikoro but Selena intercepts it. Selena: Not this time. Shi appears in front of Selena. Selena: PETAL WIND! *dribbles Shi* Koji! *passes* Go appears in front of Koji. Koji(thinking): (Damn it, he's huge. I can't jump over him. It's got to be Soyokaze Step) Koji: SOYOKAZE STEP! *Koji dribbles Go and passes to Kai* Kai: DOOM VORTEX! Ichi: DICE BLOCK! *kept* Saikoro!!! Saikoro: *smiles* Sikora blocks Saikoro. Saikoro: Twenty Sided Dice! *He rolls a 13* In those 13 seconds, he makes it past Matt, Selena, Ezoru and Dorick. Vulcano: No!! Vulcano runs towards Saikoro. Vulcano: VULCANIC ERUPTION! *A vulcano appears right under Saikoro. Then Vulcano hits the ground with his foot, causing an eruption, throwing Saikoro up in the air, and the balls falls down in front of Vulcano* Jale: YOU DID IT! Vulcano: Ezoru! Ezoru is blocked by Ni. Ezoru: High Jump Smack! *dribbles him* Koji! *passes* Koji is blocked by Go again. Koji: Damn it, it's always you. Soyka-... Go: Not this time, my friend. DICE SUIT! *A big dice suit appears on Go, that he uses to push Koji out of the way* Koji: Damn it... Go: Saikoro! Selena blocks him. Saikoro: Twenty Sided Dice! *He rolls a 20* In those 20 seconds, Saikoro makes it all the way to the goal* Vulcano: Not even with my speed...I can't make it all the way to him. Saikoro: Ju! *passes* Ju: DICE ROLL! *He rolls a 17* Kaizon: Not enough time for God Hand G.... GOD HEAD! *kept* Ju: Impossible! God Head pushes the ball all the way to the other side of the field, but Saikoro intercepts it. Saikoro(thinking): (Vulcano will catch up to me and use that move, so unless I drop a 20...this won't work. No...I will not risk it.) Saikoro: KYU! Saikoro long passes but Sazoru intercepts it. Sazoru: Sikora! San blocks Sikora. Sikora: THE TORNADO! San is thrown away. Sikora: Koji! *passes* Koji is blocked by Go again. Koji: Are you serious? You again? Gah.... Ok, I'll go: Jump Crater! *Koji jumps over Go, and when he lands, he creates a crater, stunning Go* I...did it. Vulcano: Congrats, Koji! Now pass! Koji wants to pass but Shi blocks him. Shi: DICE SHOWER! *steals the ball* Shi: *long pass* Kyu! Kyu: Got it! DICE ROLL! *He rolls a 20* Kaizon: A...20? The ball goes in. Goaaaal! 1-1! Kaizon: A 20... Sikora: What happened to God Head? Kaizon: Did you see the speed of that? Even God Head is not fast enough to stop a 20 Dice Roll. I couldn't even react. HALF TIME. In the meantime... Darkeru arrives at the stadium, and takes a seat. Darkeru(thinking): (Show me what you got without me, Legend Storm) KICK OFF: Kai passes to Vulcano. Vulcano advances and uses Mega Rush to dribble Shi and Go. San blocks him. San: DICE SHOWER! *steals the ball* Shi! *passes* Sikora intercepts the pass. Vulcano: I'm free now! Sikora: Ok! *passes* Vulcano: Haaaa: FLARE SHOOT! Ichi: DICE BLOCK... V2!!!! *kept* Vulcano: Damn it. Sikora: Flare Shoot and Doom Vortex are kept. You know what to do now. Vulcano: *nods* Dorick: *squees* Ahem...Sorry. Ichi throws the ball to Saikoro. Matt nods to Jale. Jale comes up to Saikoro. Jale: Net-.... Saikoro: Twenty-... Matt comes from behind. Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! *steals the ball* Jale: Nice strategy, Matt. Distracting him with Net Error while you use Solar Solstice. Saikoro: No... Matt: Vulcano! *long passes* Vulcano: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Elemental Warrior, Firenoid!! Saikoru: NOW! Ichi: HAAAAAAA: Magic Dice Guardian, Daizanior! Vulcano: A goalkeeping Keshin. Sikora: Don't worry. Shoot either way! Matt: YEAH! Show them the power of Fire Destiny! Vulcano: Ok.... FIRE DESTINY! Ichi: DICE WALL! *Ichi and Daizanior hit the ground with their hands, creating a huge wall made of dices, that reflects the ball to the opposite side* Vulcano/Legend Storm: WHAT!? Darkeru(in the seating area): WHAT?! *looks at his bag once more, stands up, and goes in the insides of the stadium* Roku gets the reflected ball. Roku: Hachi! *passes* Sazoru: I don't think so! ICE PRISON! *steals the ball* Matt! Matt gets the ball but is surrounded by Shi, Go, and Saikoro. Matt(thinking): (Now would be a great time for Fire Burst...) Saikoro slides in and steals the ball. Selena blocks him. Saikoro: TWENTY SIDED DICE! *Rolls an 8* In those 8 seconds, Saikoro makes it past Selena and Dorick. The moment Saikoro notices Vulcano running towards him, he passes to Ju. Ju: DICE ROLL! *He rolls another 20* The ball goes right in, not giving Kaizon time to react. Kaizon: Again.... Goaaaal! 2-1 for Daisurozu! The team requests a pause and gather with the coach and manager. Dorick: What are we gonna do now? Jale: We managed to combat Saikoro's strategy, but... Vulcano: But Firenoid's Fire Destiny can't score, and they're leading. Kai: And if Fire Destiny can't score, Doom Vortex is out of the discussion completely. Darkeru walks towards them in his Legend Storm uniform. Darkeru: You guys really can't get anything right without me, can you? Kai/Kaizon: DARKERU! Sikora: Didn't you quit the team? Darkeru: I was part of this team. If you guys lose in such manner, it'll taint me too. Vulcano: I don't think that's why you came back. You're not THAT arrogant. Darkeru: Nobody asked you anything. So, coach, can I play? Taisuke: But... Darkeru: I developed a Keshin last match. Maybe Firenoid can't score...But maybe Dark Gemini, Xandar can. Taisuke: Well.....It is worth a shot. Darkeru: So can I play? Taisuke: .... Very well. Koji, do you mind taking a seat on the bench for this match? Koji glares at Darkeru. Koji: ... Fine. Taisuke: Alright then. We return to our usual formation. 3 Forwards. Everyone: Yes, coach! Kick off: Kai passes to Darkeru. Saikoro, Shi and Go block him. Darkeru: *smirk* DEATH FIELD! *Darkeru dribbles them all* Ezoru! Darkeru passes back to Ezoru. Ni blocks him. Ezoru: HIGH JUMP SMACK! *dribbles Ni* In the meantime, Darkeru made it all the way to the goal. Darkeru: PASS! Ezoru passes to Darkeru, but San slides in and intercepts the pass, followed by a quick pass to Shichi. Matt and Selena block Shichi. Shichi: DICE ILLUSION! *The ball turns into 2 dices, and he shoots both of them in the sky. The fake one falls in front of Matt and Selena, while the real one falls behind them, tricking them* Kyu! *passes* Kyu: DICE ROLL! *He rolls a 17* Kaizon: I can handle this. GOD HAND G! *kept* Alright! Kyu: Ha. It doesn't matter. We're still leading and you still can't score. Kaizon: Oh, is that so? *smiles* DARKERU! *long passes to Darkeru* Go intercepts the pass. Go: It would of been useless anyway. You cannot score! Shichi! *passes* Jale blocks Shichi. Shichi: DICE ILLUSION! Jale: I won't fall for this. Jale figures out the move and takes the real ball. Shichi: Impossible! Jale: Sikora! Shi, Go and San surround Sikora. Sikora: Right where I wanted ya'. THE TORNADO! *Sikora shuffles the 3 of them around the field* Darkeru! Darkeru: HAHAHAHA! Dark Gemini, Xandar!!!! Demon Spit! *Darkeru shoots the ball in the mouth of his keshin, which he then spits out surrounded by darkness* Ichi: DICE WALL! *The wall breaks* Goaaaal! 2-2! Saikoro: We...failed to take this into consideration. Hachi: The match isn't over yet, captain! We can still win! Kyu: Yeah. We just need a 19 or 20 and we're set. Saikoro: ... Alright. Everyone, under no circumstances, don't let Darkeru get the ball. Daisurozu: Yes, captain! Kick off: Hachi passes to Kyu. Kyu: DICE ROLL! Kaizon: He's....shooting from that far away? Jale: It might still prove to be a problem. If it rolls a 20.... Kyu rolls a 20. Kaizon: JALE! Jale: I got it! Jale puts himself in front of the ball. Jale: NET ERROR! *The ball glitches a little, but makes it trough, although slower* Kaizon: And this will give me time for at least this: GOD HEAD! GHAAA! Goaaaal!!! 3-2 for Daisurozu! Kaizon: Gah... Darkeru: Just give me the ball and it'll be fine. KICK OFF: Vulcano passes to Darkeru. Darkeru makes it trought the defence. Darkeru: *smirk* DEMON SPIT! Ichi: DICE WALL! GHAA! Goaaaal! 3-3! Darkeru: That was easy. Saikoro: Empower our defenses. Shi! You know what to do! Darkeru: What? Kick off: Hachi passes to Kyu, but Vulcano slides in a steals the ball, but. Shichi: DICE ILLUSION! *steals the ball* Kyu! *passes* Kyu: DICE ROLL! *He rolls a 12* DAMN IT! Jale: Shall I... Kaizon: No. I have enough time and power to catch this one. God Hand G! *kept* See? Kaizon throws the ball to Selena. Go blocks her. Selena: PETAL WIND! *makes it trough* Shi: Hehe! HAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Magic Dice Defender, Dzion! Selena: A Keshin... Vulcano runs near Selena. Vulcano: Pass. My Keshin is out, and we'll be able to have a Keshin confrontation. Selena: Ok. Selena attempts to pass to Vulcano but Saikoro slides in and steals it. Saikoro: Hah! Vulcano/Selena: WHAT?! Shi: The Keshin was a mere distraction. Saikoro: JU! *long passes* Ju: *smiles* DICE ROLL! *He rolls an 18* Good enough. Jale: Now? Kaizon: Now. Jale: NET ERROR! *The ball glitches a little and it slows a bit down, but makes it trough* Kaizon: GOD HAND G! *kept* Ju: WHAT?! Kaizon: Jale's Net Error as well as the fact that the ball slowed down a little after its usage gave me enough time to use God Hand G, despite the fact you rolled an 18. Ju: Tsk... Kaizon: VULCANO! *Long pass* Saikoro: SHI! Shi blocks Vulcano. Shi: KESHIN HISSATSU! DICE UP! *The Keshin as well as Shi hit the ground with both their fists, causing a dice to come out of the ground and shoot Vulcano up in the sky, leaving the ball free. Shi takes it* Shichi! *passes* Matt: SOLA-.... Shichi: DICE ILLUSION! *makes it trough* Selena: PETAL-.... Shichi: DICE ILLUSION! *makes it trough* Selena: He's good... Jale blocks Shichi. Shichi remembers that Jale figured out Dice Illusion, so he attempts to pass to Roku, but Dorick slides in and takes it. Shichi: No! Darkeru(thinking): (The match is almost over...If I don't score...) Dorick: VULCANO! *long passes over Shi* Shi: NO!!!! Vulcano: Hehe! Ni and San block Vulcano. Vulcano: I don't think so. Vulcano's Keshin expires. Vulcano: No! San: DICE SHOWER! *steals the ball* Darkeru: WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU USE MEGA RUSH?! Vulcano: I was too distracted by the Keshin going away. Darkeru: The match will end soon. I need that ball! San passes to Saikoro. Saikoro passes to Kyu. Kyu: This is it. Legend Storm stops from running and watches in fear. Kyu: DICE ROLL! ... Vulcano: ... Darkeru: ... Kaizon: ... Kyu rolls a 1. Kyu: WHAT?! Kaizon catches the ball in his hands with no hissatsus. Kaizon: DARKERU!! *long passes* Ichi's Keshin expires. Darkeru: HAHAHAHAHAH! DEMON SPIT!!!! Ichi: Ghaaaa! Goaaaaaaaal! 4-3 for Legend Storm. The match ends here. Saikoro: Impossible...Our....dice strategy. Jale walks up to Saikoro. Jale: I get it that you're strategist. I am too. But that doesn't mean you have to be silent and precise. You're still a person. You're a person first. Saikoro: Maybe...I went overboard. Jale: Maybe a little. Saikoro: Thanks....Jale, was it? Jale: Yeah. Legend Storm went to their Coach and manager. Taisuke: Congratulations. Kai: See, Darkeru. You totally had the spotlight today. Darkeru: Haha, yeah. *notices the captain band on Vulcano* .... Oh my god....I can't believe it. The second I leave... You're making HIM captain? The first thing you do after I leave is THIS??? This is unbeliavable. Vulcano: Darkeru, I didn't ask for this, I... Darkeru: No. Stop talking. If you're all fangirling over Vulcano so much then....You can stay with him. Just him. Darkeru takes off his Legend Storm shirt, and leaves the stadium. Kaizon: Darkeru! Kai: He left again.... Taisuke: Well Koji...Looks like you won't be benched anymore. We return to Formation B. Someplace dark: Boy: Well well, would you look at that. Darkeru left the team again. He'd be an easy target. Man with a cloak: No. Not him. Boy: Why? This could be fun. The boy prepares to touch a bracelet he has on his arm. Man with a cloak: NO! I said no. Darkeru will not be targeted. Boy: Why not? Man in a cloak: You are questioning us? Boy: No... Man in cloak: Good.